


Trafalgar Law = one smug fucker

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO 'verse, Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Kid, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: Sometimes, Kid didn't know whether to laugh or cry when dealing with Trafalgar Law.





	Trafalgar Law = one smug fucker

Kid woke slowly, eyes blinking blearily in the dim light, cursing when he shifted and banged his elbow against a metal wall.

There was a chuckle, and he rolled over to glare at Law, who just smirked.

Smug fucker.

“You’ve been out almost sixteen hours. It’s almost six in the evening.”

Kid grunted, rubbing his violated elbow. He’d half-carried the wasted Alpha back to the docks without even bothering to fight off his drunken advances – he was rarely compliant to go where he was being taken when that drunk unless he had his hands down his fucking pants – and scaled the ladder to enter the submarine since Law would clearly have broken his goddamn neck in the attempt. He’d been turning to leave after dumping the older man onto the bed when he was grabbed and pulled down on top of the Alpha.  
As it turned out, Law was barely even _drunk_.

Kid reached out and yanked the Alpha towards him. Killer was going to fucking kill him, so he’d better have a damn good time to make up for it.

Law complied easily.


End file.
